Hunny's Little Sister
by Lobotomy Myo
Summary: Summary On The Inside. I'll Only Continue if I get 3 reviews Per Chapter.  : I was Inspired by me and gaara 4ever. NO ITS NOT THE SAME! The Girl's Albino  : And Cant Choose! ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Date of Birth: April 17, 1998. Kamakura, Japan

Birth Name: Amani Joy Haninozuka

Nickname: A.J.

Height: 5'6. (Yes. She's the tallest of the Haninozuka's.)

**.Hunny's. .Little. .Sister. **

(Inspired by: Me and Gaara 4ever)

Summary: Hunny has a little sister. She's as cute and cuddly, and she's talented. She's been a Model, a pianist, a singer, and an actress. She's beautiful, but she's albino; White skin, white hair, pink eyes. How this happened, no one knows. Problem you say? All the Host Club Members are attracted to her, and she's completely clueless! Pov switches! This Oc is COMPLETELY Bitch-free! She's smiley, girly, and childish. I have a feeling this will change as long as the story goes. The First Song Is B.O.A – Every heart ( In English). Possible Couples are;

A.

A.

A.

A.

A.

A.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

When the cute baby was born, she was white. She had white hair, and weeks after when she first stared blinking, and looking her eyes were pink. She was attracted to cake and sweets. Like everyone else in the family, she could fight. Because she was a girl, no, Yasuchika and Mitsukuni never held back. This caused her to be as strong as Yasuchika at 10 years old, and on the verge of able to beat Mitsukuni-Chan at 12. At the moment She's 12, and because her parents are on vacation, Yasuchika was being mean so she runs to Mitsukuni where the Host Club finally meets her. Let's visit are drama-filled hosts now.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Amani's P.O.V.:

"Yasuchika-kun you're so mean! I'm telling Mitsukuni-kun on you!" I wailed while running onto the High school campus, and away from Yasuchika. He was teasing me infront of his friends. He's such a stupid baka. It's okay though! Mitsukuni-kun will get him for me, although I could've easily fought him on my own…Oh Phooey. I wanna visit Mori-kun too! I ran through the hallways with tears streaming down my face, but also with a grin. My white hair following like a ribbon, I wiped my eyes with my white hands as I arrived in front of Music Room 3. I pushed open the door, and looked around as a bunch of girls were talking to guys. I went up to the guy without any girls flaunting over him. I hit his laptop screen which I think made him annoyed. He looked up aggravated but once he saw me his eyes widened. "Hiya Sempai! Is Mitsukuni-kun and Takashi-kun here?" I asked with a squeak. He smiled politely and stood up. He nodded and took me by the hand and led me over to a table with Takashi and Mitsukuni, as always Takashi was quiet and in a corner while Mitsukuni was eating cake. These girls were all drooling. Then I saw Usa-Chan. I squealed and tackled Usa-Chan who was being held by Takashi. I was in the girl's lap rolling around hugging him. I hadn't noticed anyone was looking at me until Takashi called me. "A.J." He said. I looked up, and grinned.

"Hmm?" I smiled and cocked my head playfully.

"A.J.-Chan! What're you doing here?" Hunny asked with a smile. I hugged Takashi who hugged me back and bit into someone Hunny's cake.

"Yasu was being mean to me so I came to visit since I can't leave school until you guys do." I replied while still chewing. Takashi held my jaw tight as I chewed.

"No talking with your mouth full." He whispered and I nodded. As this happened a bunch of girls whispered and began squealing. After I had swallowed the cake, I looked at hunny.

"Mori-Kun, Hunny-Kun introduce me to your girlfriends!" I squeaked happily. Mori looked down at me, and I could feel myself shrink.

"They aren't our girlfriends." Mori replied.

"They aren't? Then why are they here?" I asked, and looked around the room and noticed a girl doing the same. I jumped off of the girl. I put my hand on my hip. I turned to Hunny. "Mitsukuni! Who runs this joint?" I asked angrily. The girls pointed to Tamaki. I stomped over to Tamaki.

"Hey! You sir. We gotta talk!" I announced, he looked from the girls, to me, to the girls again then his eyes widened and came back to me.

(A/N: At This Moment In Time, Kyoya & Tamaki Notice her eyes, and find them Bootaful!)

The Blondie smiled, "And what would that be about princess?" he asked prince-like.

I giggled. "I aint Cinderella, and you aint prince charming, now come here!" I said, I hung onto his jacket and pulled him from the group of girls. I bent him down to reach me, and whispered in his ear.

"If you're all guys, why is that girl over there dressed like a guy?" I asked him in his ear. He cocked his head back, and whispered in my ear.

"Well, she owes us money so, you see that guy with the glasses?-"he said pointing to Kyoya. I nodded, "He's making her work her debt off like this." He finished. I nodded, and made an 'o' with my mouth. I made airplane wings with my arm and ran back to Takashi and Mitsukuni. I asked them if I could play with the piano and they nodded. I did the airplane thing again over to the piano.

_Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?  
Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet._

Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness  
Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do

was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone  
So I prayed for help to the distant million stars

Round & round the planets revolve round the sun  
And we always seek after love and peace forever more  
Growing, growing woe baby we can work it out  
Look up at the sky every heart is shining all today

Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across  
Every heart every heart can take a step towards the dreams

All of us what to take a lasting happiness  
Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you  
& give you a sound sleep

Someday every hearts gonna free and easy  
We have peace of mind  
Someday all the people find the way to love

Goes & goes the time goes on we are not alone  
We live on together and we will find some precious things  
Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow  
Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die

There is the warm heart places on my mind  
In my earliest day's there and it's so sweet  
There are many stars they have talk with me so kind  
They say yes always time's friend of mine so shine

Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun  
And we always week after love and peace forever more  
Growing, growing woe baby we can work it out  
Look at the sky every heart is shining all today

Goes & goes the time goes on we are not alone  
We live on together and we will find some precious things  
Sometime we well smile sometime we will cry somehow  
Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die.

The Blondie, Kyoya, the girl, Mitsukuni, Takashi, These two twins I hadn't noticed…and a bunch of girls were clapping. Hunny came running over and hugged me, "A.J how long have you been working on that?" He asked happily. I smiled, and took a slice of cake from the cart.

"Since Last month!" I replied when I opened my eyes the twins stared at me, well as the others. They looked at each other and stared again. Hunny and Takashi as well as me just looked at them. "Why does everyone keep doing double-takes? You glance, look away and look back again. Is there something on my face?" I asked, and started swatting away on my face making my cheeks turn pink. Takashi grabbed my hands.

"Nothing's on your face."

"Then what is it?"

"Your eyes." They said in unison. My eyes widened. I turned to Takashi and Mitsukuni.

"What's wrong with my eyes?" I asked pouting almost bringing tears to my eyes.

"Nothing, nothing. They're unique princess. I've never seen such a pretty face with pink eyes." Blondie said.

"I'm albino. That explains it. I thought you saw a roach or something…now that's something to stare at." I replied with a giggle. "Mitsukuni I'm hungry for something other than cake!" I whined. Kyoya told us that they couldn't leave until hours were over. I pouted and went into a corner. For a 12 year old, I started my puberty process early so I had perky boobs. They weren't that big but they sure could hold my cell phone and my iPod. I took out my pink iPod and turned it on after putting in the ear plugs. I turned up the volume and began to jump up and down, while waving my arms and shaking my head. My hair went flying and I sang along "Mmm…Whatchu' Say…? Oh that you only meant well? Oh of course you did. Mmm…Whatchu' Say, Say. Mmm that's it all for the best? Well, Of Course it is." I sang. I swayed my hips. "Girl, tell me whatchu said!" I started grinding while snapping my fingers. I twirled into my split, and dragged my leg toward the other and stood up, I did a backbend, into a flip, which had me standing against a wall. "You're delusional, you're delusional, Boy you're losing your mind. You're confused you know, so confused you know. Boy, you're wasting your time. Got you all fired up like a Napoleon Complex, see right through you like you're bathing in Windex, Ohh, Oh, Oh…Boy why you so obsessed with me? Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh. You on your job. You hatin hard. Aint gon' feed ya' Imma let you starve. Gasping for air I'm Ventilation. You outta breath? Hope you aint waiting. Telling the world how much you miss me, but we never were, so why you tripping? You a Mom & Pop I'ma Corporation, I'ma press conference you're a conversation. Oooh." I sang. "I know that you've been waiting for it, I'm waiting too. In my imagination I be all up on you. I know you got that fever for me 102. And boy you know I feel the same I raise the choice through the roof. Boy if there's a camera up in here then it's gonna leave with me, when I do. If there's a Camera up in here I better not catch this flick on, YouTube™. Cause if you run around and brag about this secret rendezvous, I will hunt you down. Cause they be all up in my business like a windy interview, But this is private between you and I." I sang. I kept swaying my hips and dancing on the walls. I rolled my waist and kept singing. By the time I had gone through the playlist and went to turn off the iPod cause it was dead I had audience. I blinked twice. "Uhh…Did you guys…when did I become television?" I asked with a pout. Everyone kept staring at I turned red and ran out of the room. _'So much for protection.'_ I thought. I pouted as I went running through the campus. Once I got outside people started staring at me, I got nervous and bit my lip. I looked around and squeezed my eyes together. After counting to three, I reached into my shirt and pulled out my phone. I dialed a number and someone picked up.

"Satoshi…?" I squeaked into the phone. I looked around and people kept staring at me.

"Yeah? What's wrong A.J.?" He replied.

"Mnn…Chicka was being a meanie, so I went to Mitsukuni-kun. Everyone kept staring at me like I was a doll, so I ran out. I'm at the school but people keep staring at me. Save me." I whispered. I heard a click and within about 3 minutes Satoshi came around the corner dragging Chicka. Once I saw him, by fault I had to throw a stone at him. No, I don't fight with rocks. He started throwing these star-blade thingies at me in which I easily dodged. I ran at him, and punched him in the neck, then kicked his knee making him fall. When he was under me, I stared down at him and frowned. I kicked him in the side and hugged Satoshi who wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled into his chest. Satoshi was the family member I was closest to. If I could I'd probably marry him. But no way on gods green earth could that happen. After 5 minutes of cuddling, Satoshi grabbed Chicka by his hair and brought me to play with their friends. Soon it was 5 Minutes until the host club ended so; Hand-in-hand Satoshi brought me back. Once we got there, Satoshi practiced a few wrestling moves with me. Of course he let me win, and I knew it. Chicka just sat back and argued with Honey. Yasuchika Haninozuka was a hater. He hated me because I got more respect because I'm a girl. He hates Mitsukuni because Mitsukuni is mommy's favorite. Mitsukuni never gets in trouble for his decisions, and even Papa notices. However I'm daddy's girl so when mother tries to discipline me for something wrong Daddy tells her that it's natural. The only one on Yasuchika side when he gets in trouble is me. It keeps him out of trouble most of the time, but he doesn't seem to count it. He doesn't hate me as much as he hates Honey, but…at least I get more love. When Mitsukuni and Takashi-kun were done, Takashi bent down, let me climb on his back and traveled out. I could tell Satoshi was jealous, but I like heights! We left, and I could feel their friends staring at me. Was I that ugly…?

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Kyoya's P.O.V.:

The club was busy with its daily activities, when a young white-haired, white skin, pink eyed girl walked up to me, and slapped her delicate little fingers on my laptop screen. For that point in time it made me aggravated, but when I looked closely her eyes were beautiful. Like morganite, precious pink jewels looking at me. She immediately stole my heart. Dare I say, a child has possessed my heart? I feel like a pedophile. I had to blink a few times to answer her question. "Hiya Sempai! Is Mitsukuni-kun and Takashi-kun here?" she squeaked. Her voice was as delicate as her eyes. 'If only I could get those eyes to tear from my entering her core and for her to squeak my name at the highest…- Stop it man. Control your thoughts…' I thought to myself. I gently nodded and smiled. I stood up and guided her to said table. I watched her as she cuddled Mori-sempai, and referred to him as 'kun'. They must be related. I turned when I figured this out. I could never take the innocence of Mori and Hunny's kin. If I ever made her cry they'd surely come after me. But how could I get her to fall for me?

After awhile of pondering, I looked up to see she was in the back dancing like a grown woman, and singing songs. Wait, when did Hunny have a little sister? And why didn't she have brown eyes like Honey and Yasuchika? I watched her slowly, as she started to sing: "I know that you've been waiting for it, I'm waiting too. In my imagination I be all up on you. I know you got that fever for me 102. And boy you know I feel the same I raise the choice through the roof. Boy if there's a camera up in here then it's gonna leave with me, when I do. If there's a Camera up in here I better not catch this flick on, YouTube™. Cause if you run around and brag about this secret rendezvous, I will hunt you down. Cause they be all up in my business like a windy interview, But this is private between you and I." I thought about it. Could she read my thoughts…? I smirked 'Secret Rendezvous.' I thought. I'm surprised she knows what that is. I sighed and tried to push her out of my mind. I went on ™. I read some fan fiction about myself. 'Me and the blonde idiot? Are you people serious? Me and Haruhi? Ha! Oh God, me and the twins…? Do you people realize I'm not gay?' I thought to myself.

[(A/N: I'm not against Kyoya Yaoi, but. C'mon we all know my Kyoya-sempai is much better than that.)]

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Tamaki's P.O.V.:

As the king of the host club, I was entertaining like a good prince should. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a girl figure approach me. She was slim, with white skin, white hair, and she had wide hips, a large bust, and a pretty cute butt. When she hit my arm and I turned to her, the first thing that caught me was her eyes. They were pink, a light pink. Almost like a light pink luminescent sunset in France. Her eyes trapped my heart, and from that moment she had to be mine. I thought I had swooned her with my good looks when she asked to speak to me in private. She was small, and had a light voice. "Why is that girl dressed as a guy?" her voice whispered into my ear. Her warm breath sending chills down my spine. When I pulled back to think of an answer I saw, she was young. Very young, and Hunny's cousin. I couldn't take her innocence, she's too pure. Almost like my Haruhi. It is now decided. If I can't have her, no one will. Amani Joy Haninozuka is my newest daughter. "Well, she owes us money so, you see that guy with the glasses?-" I said pointing to Kyoya. She nodded, "He's making her work her debt off like this." I finished. She made a small 'o' with her mouth, and nodded once more. She let go of my sleeve and let me return to entertaining the girls. She's beautiful, and I have to make her mine.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Hikaru + Kaoru's P.O.V.:

Hikaru: As usual, we were entertaining our regular customers, when we see a from head to toe white girl. All white hair, all white skin, all white top, all white belt, all white jeans, her body looked like milk. (Hour glass figure)

Kaoru: She was truly beautiful. We inched closer to her to see she was on the piano. When she opened her eyes, there it was. The most beautiful balls of pink satin I had ever seen.

Hikaru: Heaven must've been missing an angel. We had never seen anyone with such remarkable eyes. If she could tell us apart…

Kaoru: Then maybe we could share her. She was different, she didn't swoon over us. She practically ignored our existence. And when she went to Tono, and Shadow king she did it out of curiosity of Haruhi. Not because they were, "Super-Model-Gorgeous." In truth, we heard her say the only reason she was here was because "Her cousin chika…"

Hikaru: Hunny has a sister? An Albino sister? Why hasn't he or Mori mentioned her?

Kaoru: And why haven't we seen her before?

Hikaru: She's…

Kaoru: The One.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Okay! Leave a review. This is a story I'm thinking about continuing ONLY for the people. If I can get at LEAST 3 reviews I will do a second chapter. I'm going by three's :-] I didn't do Yasuchika & Satoshi, or Mori & Honey's pov's cause they aren't important for the first chapter. If you have never seen an albino person's eyes trust me. They're gorgeous. I tried my hardest to keep the characters in character. :-[ if they aren't tell me so I could try to redo the chapter and put them more in character. Also, check out my other stories! Thanks. :-]


	2. Chapter 2

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Date of Birth: April 17, 1998. Kamakura, Japan

Birth Name: Amani Joy Haninozuka

Nickname: A.J.

Height: 5'6. (Yes. She's the tallest of the Haninozuka's.)

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! IT TOOK 2 DAYS FOR ME TO GET 3 REVIEWS. OH MY GOD! Do you guys like this story that much? Dare I say…Do I have daily readers? Because of you guys ANYTIME I get 3 Reviews, I shall post a new chapter. I'll make sure of it. I'd like to thank my first Reviewer; Mikikitty. Because you couldn't wait till the next chapter, here it is! [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

When the cute baby was born, she was white. She had white hair, and weeks after when she first stared blinking, and looking her eyes were pink. She was attracted to cake and sweets. Like everyone else in the family, she could fight. Because she was a girl, no, Yasuchika and Mitsukuni never held back. This caused her to be as strong as Yasuchika at 10 years old, and on the verge of able to beat Mitsukuni-Chan at 12. At the moment she's 12, and continuing her little adventure to find out about herself. Her philosophy. Her meaning in life. [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Chapter 2: A.J.'s First 7 Kisses.**

**Amani's P.O.V.: **

Today was another day. 'Another day, another few million dollars…' I whispered to myself. Today, I asked the maids to mess up all of my uniforms, so Mitsukuni couldn't argue when I didn't dress in a vanilla-cupcake. I put on a purple long sleeved shirt, with a pink sweater vest. I had pink jeggings with purple splatter art. I put on a pink headband that had a bear on it. I slipped on my knee-high socks and covered them with my white Jordan high-tops. I put on my bear necklace with matching earrings + bracelet. I pulled my white hair into a ponytail. I checked myself in the mirror and grinned. On my way downstairs I grabbed my Neko plush toy and skipped out closing the door behind me. Breakfast was set, so I slipped into my seat to have bacon and a small slice of cake set infront of me. I grinned and thanked the maid and dug in. I avoided eye-contact with my brothers or else they'd attack me. When I had finished, I took my book bag from the maid and gave her a small hug as I ran out the front door and into the limo. When I had settled at the end, Yasuchika slid in and Hunny was on the end. I played with the Neko in my hand; Yasuchika was staring at me, as I could see it from the corner of my eye. Hunny was looking out the window. As a Haninozuka, most people would assume that we're merciful meanies, who like picking on people. That's not true! I want you all to know right now, that Yasuchika Haninozuka is the ONLY Meanie of the family. He hates me and Hunny differently, but he hates hunny more. He hates hunny with a 'z'. He even told me so. I kept playing with my Neko, in who is named 'Juju Beans'. In a matter of minutes we arrived at the school. I climbed over my brothers and got out, well ran out because I could feel Yasuchika push me, when I hopped on his lap. When I leaned to hug Satoshi, who looked over my head, he had leaned and held me away. I looked at him, feeling the rest of the happiness I had leave my body. I sighed, feeling tears rush to my eyes. 'You were supposed to _**love**_ me, Satoshi. You're just like _**him**_…' I thought to myself. I walked through the hallways sadly. The usual people, who talk to me, looked over me again eyes widened and glanced at me and kept walking. Whenever I looked behind me, I didn't see anyone. Even the girls that Chika knew I had a crush on didn't talk to me. I went into our music room, with my band mates and started practicing a song. Kikita, our base player, started playing first then Donovan an American exchange student with perfect Japanese was our drummer. My friend Misao was the acoustic player and her brother Toji played the keyboard.  
The guys clapped at how awesome we were. I texted Mitsukuni if we could perform the club this afternoon and within a short time he replied back, 'Yea…' I nodded, and told the guys it was on. I kept singing the last verse under my breath. 30 minutes before school was over I asked the teachers to let Kikita, Donovan, Misao, and Toji skip the last period so we could set up at the High school. They happily agreed, and we moved stuff back and fourth. Once and awhile passing Tamaki, and Kyoya's classrooms, we waved, and kept walking. We set up, and practiced once more. We went to the back, with a table and talked about stuff. For the first time today I smiled. Then Chika and Satoshi came in with a few girls and guys. The minute this happened I ignored their existence then kept smiling and nodding, sometimes giggling. Then Satoshi and Chika pulled up chairs along with their friends. I made a hand movement that they couldn't see to tell them 'New Topic, fast!' They nodded and we started talking about how cute the new twin siblings were. Tatoko and Tijuo; Tatoko was like her brother, she was tall and slender. Even next to me she was still short. She had blonde hair and purple eyes. Tijuo was the same, only he had muscles. The minute Kikita mentioned that we would look cute together, (Which made me grin) I saw Chika's hand squeeze into a fist. Soon after there was small pellets of blood on the table. I looked at Satoshi who looked equally pissed off. After looking at the Hitachiin twins, I decided to do something they would. I Picked up Chika's hand, and gently licked the blood off, making him turn beet red. I sweetly and gently dropped his hand back onto the table, and turned to caress Satoshi's face. He turned red, and of course again I didn't know why. The girls at the table just started squealing like the high-school girls. My heart was thumping now. I was feeling lost, and ticked off. The girls kept squealing 'Incest.' This made me blush, a lot. I didn't mean it like that, I just…well…did they like me? Usually when things like this happen…I start to talk, and I say things like… "Guys! You can't even say that, it's not like they like me or anything! Stop it, his hand was bleeding and I didn't have a band aid. I just tapped Satoshi on the nose! Guys seriously, stop! Guy Seri-" I was caught off by Chika pulling me by my wrist into a kiss. As his eyes closed, mine widened. I couldn't believe this. When I looked to the side the girls had their eyes open, mouths on the table drooling. They chanted even louder. When Chika pulled back, I felt Satoshi grab my shoulder, and when I turned around to look he kissed me too. After a minute of the girls' gaping, he pulled back as well. I Blinked, and looked at both of them wide eyed. I lifted my hand to my lips, and turned to run. Knowing and hoping they wouldn't stop me. Thank _Kami_ they didn't. I ran out of the room, and away from civilization. I hadn't even noticed that Satoshi and Chika didn't tag along, but the host members did. I ran across the fields and to my middle school hide out. Through the cherry blossom tree, the Roseberry bushes and there would be a vanity, or walkway that no one went through. There was a bench with a stack of songs, I had written. Next to the stack was a few pieces of candy. My Cousin and my Brother kissed me. I traced over my lips again. Chika tasted like vanilla, and Satoshi tasted like grape gum. The Twins were holding a bouquet of flowers infront of me, while I looked into my lap on the verge of spilling tears. Kyoya and Tamaki were on both sides of me trying to comfort me. I held that hand next to my lips the whole time. Satoshi tasted like grape, Chika tasted like vanilla…so how would the others taste? I thought about this for a moment… 'One way to try…' I gulped. I turned my head to scratch my neck and I bumped into Kyoya's lips. After a few seconds, I pulled away and turned to the other side to retreat; I bumped into Tamaki's lips. Did the same, then I tried to lung forward where I caught both of the twins' lips. My eyes widened. I flipped over the bench landing on my back I rolled to the side and took off past Hunny and Mori who just watched the scene happen. I keep running. Chika; Vanilla. Satoshi; Grape Gum. Kyoya; Peppermint. Tamaki; Peaches. Hikaru & Kaoru; Jolly ranchers. I touched my lips and my legs gave way when I had locked myself in a room in the middle school building. I collapsed against the door. Then my chest began vibrating I opened it, and it was from Kikita. "Where R U? We Gtta Get Started. Hrry!" I nodded at the cell phone and shoved it back into my shirt. I got up and ran, I kept my head down and looked at the floors. I arrived back at Music room 3, and they kept staring at me. I felt about an inch tall. I spoke to them and they told me everything was alright. I waited for them to play first.

_**To the beat of my  
To the beat of my  
To the beat of my heart**_

I'm thinking about,  
Letting it out.  
I wanna give in,  
I wanna go out.  
Been looking around  
I've finally found,  
The rhythm of love,  
The feeling of sound.  
It's making a change,

The feeling is strange.  
It's coming right back.  
Right back in my range.  
Not worried about anything else,  
I'm waking up

To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart.

The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
It tears us apart.  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
Now I'm back to the start.  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,

I'm up from my down.  
I turn it around.  
I'm making it back,  
I'm not gonna drown.  
I'm taking a stance.  
I won't miss a chance.  
I want you to see  
I'm not scared to dance.

The way that you feel  
could never be real.  
I want you to know I finished the deal.  
So I'm saying to you  
I'll always be true.  
To the rhythm inside,

To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,

The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
It tears us apart.  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
Now I'm back to the start.  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,

Away, Away,  
Away, Away,  
Away, Away,  
Away, Away,  
Away, Away,  
Away, Away,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,  
Away, Away,  
Away, Away,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,

The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
It tears us apart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
Now I'm back to the start,

The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
It tears us apart.  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
Now I'm back to the start.  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,

Away, Away,  
Away, Away,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,  
Away, Away,  
Away, Away,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart

Everyone was clapping, including Satoshi and Yasuchika. Kyoya was grinning, and Tamaki smiled brightly. The twins had a mischievous look on their faces. I could tell the accidental kissy-kissy-goo-goo moments weren't over.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Kyoya's P.O.V.:

When I had gotten into the club room, I saw middle schoolers walking in and out, bringing instruments. Then I saw A.J. carrying microphones, keyboards, guitars, and stools. She placed them in front of the club room. I watched intently as she talked and joked around with her friends. Those beautiful morganite eyes sparkling with happiness. I wanted to do that, to cause her to be happy, and filled with joy. No pun intended. When all of us piled in, she sat in the back with her friends. As if she didn't have a care in the world. She was different from Honey, though. She wasn't _acting_ Lolita, and clueless. She _was_ Lolita and clueless. She didn't act cute for attention, she gained attention for being herself. But did she think about what I thought about? Us, together? I mean, she does imagine things right? I sighed and went on fanfiction™ again I read some more of these fan fictions, and what people thought I would and could do. Do you people honestly think I would refer to myself as 'Mommy'? I watched as the Host Club activities went along, then Satoshi and Yasuchika, Mori and Hunny's brothers, walk in with a few girls. I glanced back at A.J. who seemed to die a little. She wasn't happy they were here. She moved her hands and everyone else did a quick nod, she did it so small that the others wouldn't notice. I heard the conversation switch and they started talking about who A.J. would look cute with. It's an obvious answer; Me. After a few moments of talking and giggling, she had picked up Yasuchika's hand and licked it. He ended up pulling her into a kiss, and then Satoshi kissed her. The whole time her eyes wide open and filled with fear. She choked and ran out. Damn, was I good at hiding my emotions. I was about ready to assault kids. Yasuchika turned and began fighting hunny so I took this as my chance to go after her.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Mori's P.O.V.:

What the hell? Did my innocent little cousin, just mother-fuckin' kiss Satoshi? AND Yasuchika? We've been damned; damned straight to hell. It's his entire fault. How dare you spoil an albino child, and then let her believe incest is okay? Satoshi knows better, and so does Yasuchika. They better know that if their competing for her, that if she finds out the world will explode in Utter Chaos. (I was watching Upside Down Show, the episode where Clarabelle, the Clinkin' Clankin' Cow, runs. They start playing the song, 'Until the Cows come Home' and the chorus was, Utter Chaos. Pun intended if you've seen the episode. (:) I'm sitting here, looking at Mitsukuni who just went from, happy, to mentally disturbed to pissed off. Just wait until these asses get home. Their lives are _mine_. Playing my delicate little cousin like that, you fuckin' serious? "…"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Hunny's P.O.V.:

Dear lord, have mercy on our souls. I knew he hated her, and thought of her as a natural born alien, but . . . isn't that a sin? I mean, yeah it's revolting, but kissing her in public? He's lived with her his whole life and decides to make a move where it could shame all of our families? Next thing I know she's out the door and Kyoya took off after her. Excuse Me? Tamaki tries to go into one of his prince moments and tells Haruhi to pause all hosting activities while the twins and him get up and run. It's like a mad dash when Takashi picks me up, and throws me over his shoulder and speeds after them. Satoshi and Yasuchika aren't having _any_ mercy tonight.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Hikaru + Kaoru's P.O.V.:

Both: We saw our satin-eyed-princess today. She was in the club room before any of us, and we stumbled over some instruments before we saw her with a boy, and some other girls. She didn't seem too interested in the boy so we thought we still had a chance.

Hikaru: That is, until after a few moments Satoshi and Yasuchika walked in.

Kaoru: She died a bit inside, if you saw her facial expression.

Hikaru: The next thing me know,

Both: She picked up Yasuchika's hand and licked it.

Hikaru: She looked so innocent. . .

Kaoru: Like it was normal, or needed.

Hikaru: Then she turned to caress Satoshi's face.

Both: We were jealous, and to top it off,

Kaoru: Yasuchika kissed her.

Hikaru: Satoshi did too.

Both: Our eyes flashed to Mori + Hunny who looked disapproving.

Kaoru: Tono and Kyoya ran after her.

Hikaru: So we followed after.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Satoshi's P.O.V.:

Yasuchika had been following A.J. all day; warning every and anyone that if they spoke, or even glanced in her direction they'd be punished. Yes, that included me. Today he was watching from behind, as she got out of her limo. She leaned in to hug me, when his eyes flashed. He'd told me to stay away from her the day before. As he glared at me, I had to push her away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her smile fade, and she pushed past me. All day I couldn't take my mind off of her, I tried to follow WWTD. (What Would Taka-kun Do?) I owed her an explanation, and she'd get it. No matter what. Around the end of the day, I saw her visit my class to take Misao and Toji, she blatantly ignored my existence, and I guess I got what I deserved. She was avoiding me. When class was dismissed I went looking for her, I knew she'd be with Mitsukuni and Takashi. I was about to enter the high school when these girls came up to me.  
"Hey, Satoshi." The blonde one said.

"Uh, hey." I replied trying to push past the group and get to Music Room 3. They blabbered and gushed about stuff I didn't care about, and then they asked me why they couldn't speak to A.J. I honestly didn't know so I couldn't answer their question. All of us headed to music room 3 where we crashed into Chika. When we opened the door, I looked around to see she was all the way in the back of the room. With her band mates. They started talking when Kikita nodded in our direction. A.J turned around and looked as I saw her smile fade. We scurried up to the table pulling up chairs to sit with them. We started our own conversation, until a girl said that A.J. would look cute with a guy that wasn't me, or chika. I felt my face grow red with anger, while Chika's hand balled into fists which eventually started bleeding on the table. A.J. turned and licked the blood from his hands, then turned and caressed my cheek. Chika's eyes widened and he pulled her into a kiss. 'Two can play at that game…' I thought to myself. Not even thinking about the consequences, I stole a kiss from her too. Damn I'd be getting into trouble.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

WHOO! Second Chapter! Thanks for all the reviews…which were like 3…I'll need 3 more for the third chapter, I hope you liikee :-] Tamaki wasn't important for this chapter, and I'll do one chapter in Yasuchika's pov to explain to you how he feels about Amani, which is a love/hate far larger then brother-sister rivalry. I was thinking on making it like Hunny raped her, and Yasuchika wanted his way with her but couldn't for whatever reason, and then she goes to the host club for comfort but then, yeah Haruhi'd intervene if she went after Kyoya or Tamaki and I don't need 99 problems in one story. (BREATH) I'm so friggin' sorry if this chapter aint long enough, and if you want a sneak peek at the third chapter, leave a message or review saying so. :D


	3. Chapter 3

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Date of Birth: April 17, 1998. Kamakura, Japan

Birth Name: Amani Joy Haninozuka

Nickname: A.J.

Height: 5'6. (Yes. She's the tallest of the Haninozuka's.)

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

ONLY BECAUSE I WAS BEGGED :$, and….In your reviews, you've gotta start telling me who you want her to date. MAJORITY RULES, REMEMBER THAT! No, Hunny and Mori are not options. And in this chapter, it may be a little confusing, but a monokini is a bathing suit in which it's split like a bikini, but held together by a designed piece going down the middle of your stomach. (: Google it if my definition wasn't that good. A Tankini is a two-piece that's not a bikini it's like a tank top, with the panty-bottom-part-thing. O-o and YES Hell'sAngel'sQueen THIS IS SOME CRAZY ASS SHIT. O-o

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

When the cute baby was born, she was white. She had white hair, and weeks after when she first stared blinking, and looking her eyes were pink. She was attracted to cake and sweets. Like everyone else in the family, she could fight. Because she was a girl, no, Yasuchika and Mitsukuni never held back. This caused her to be as strong as Yasuchika at 10 years old, and on the verge of able to beat Mitsukuni-Chan at 12. At the moment she's 12, She's the Juliet in their love story, although in her love story she's just a prisoner. WARNING: There will be Uber Pwnage.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Chapter 3: Telling Off The Hosts**

**Amani's P.O.V.**

Yesterday was weird, it's time I start avoiding boys, altogether. No that doesn't mean Toji, Toji's gay he doesn't count. It does however count; Mitsukuni, Takashi, Kyoya, Kaoru, Tamaki, Satoshi, Yasuchika and anyone else associated with them. I decided I would spend the night at Kikita's. Just to be sure, I avoided _everyone_. At lunch I ate in the bathroom, on the sink. At study hall, I went to Miss. Lazzizera's class. During recess, I went to the library. At the end of the day, I met up with Kikita and we hopped in her limo and went home. Her mom and dad welcomed me in with open arms. We played dress up, and we did each others hair. My (Excuse the language) titties began to itch so I asked Kikita if I could go use her bathroom. Once she showed me to the bathroom, I locked the door behind me, and stripped the upper half of my body. I looked at the bra size to see it was a bit too small. I needed to go shopping fast. The bra size was a 30 A, but after measuring, I calculated it, mid-air style and I was on the verge of being a c. I can't risk being big-boob-ed around guys. It's just…something that they'll stare at. Kikita however had nothing to look at. She had wide hips, a sign that she'll birth great kids, and a booty, but she was as flat as a post. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was so flat there was a dent.

I poked my head out of the bathroom, and asked for a tank top. She gave me a black one, and thankfully it squished me flat. Not completely fat but you get the picture. I fixed it a bit to make myself look less of a whore, and I succeeded! I used a red fuzzy scarf to tie around my neck, and cover my cleavage. I brushed my hair down, and then put on a penguin beanie. It had a red tie. I had put on my black fishnet stockings and my white Jordan's. I had on white jean shorts, with a red belt. Kikita decided that we go shopping for my new wardrobe since I couldn't look like an innocent unaware that I was totally big-boob-ed, still not hiding it, little girl. So yes, we went to get girl stuff. Panties, Bras, Makeup, clothes, MORE JORDAN'S, etc. I put on some lip gloss, batted my eyes, and was ready to go. Kikita had short black hair, and always had a blue headband.. She put on a white tank top, and a blue and gray sweat-skirt. She had handmade blue uggs and a small gray drawstring bag. She put on light blue eye shadow, mascara, and lip gloss. We called my limo, and went to the mall listening to a song by Fergie. As we went through store to store, we looked into the mirror, as if window shopping and came out with more than what we wanted. So far I had every bra and matching panty of the rainbow, 3 bags of aeropostale, Hollister, and Dereon, 4 makeup kits, and diamonds of all sorts. It's my birthstone.

We were walking by Victoria Secret, when we saw the Host Club coming our way. Kikita pushed us into the store and into a rack of thongs. When one landed on my face, I inhaled to scream. Loouuudd, but Kikita put her hand over my face, and motioned; Shhh! 'How do women live with cotton wedged up their butts?' I thought to myself, throwing the black and pink playboy bunny item off of me. When the hosts walked past us I sighed in relief. We walked across the, what I call the street of the mall, and into the swimsuit store. I found a purple and silver monokini. I tried it on and stepped out, Kikita gasped and squealed. "It's beautiful!" she screamed. I glowed. Kikita bought a blue Tankini and we both bought a floral skirt that matched. With that, we went to a few other stores then crashed at the food court. We saw Haruhi, alone, buying food from Burger King so we ran up to her.

"Hey Haruhi!" Kikita greeted as we grinned.

"Hey, kiddo. What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to shop. We saw you here alone and thought we'd eat with you."

"Oh, I'm not alone. I'm with those damned hosts." We laughed.

"In That case, we're gonna go." I mumbled.

"Whys that?" Haruhi asked

"A.J. got into a predicament so she's avoiding the hosts." Kikita answered

"Oh, well bye guys." Haruhi replied

"Bye Haru-Chan!" we said.

When we got back to our limo, I had us stop by my house to pack up. As Kikita and I walked through the western styled hallways and to my room we talked about superstars that we'd date. We agreed Justin Beaver is hideous, and that we'd date Diggy Simmons, and Jacob Latimore, maybe even Jesse McCartney; Or Ray-Ray and Princeton from Mindless Behavior. As we walked down the hall, we laughed and giggled. I had bumped into someone tall and lean, which made me fall back and onto my shopping bags. I was giggling because I thought it was one of the servants. My smile faded when I opened my eyes to see it was Hikaru, with Kaoru looking at Kikita. I jumped up, and scuttled over the hall picking up the bags. I grabbed Kiki by her arm, down the hall, and into my room. I face planted onto the bed as Kikita began mumbling to herself. I put the bags away, and put the monokini on my bed, I packed a tee shirt and some sweats, and I packed the new bras I had gotten along with the matching panties. I added jeans and a small halter top with a shrug jean jacket. I threw in some flats and my black and white Nike's. I sighed and went to my dresser to add that hideous yellow muffin, with the matching mud-brown heels. I sighed and called Mita, my newest servant to pack my suitcase. I brought Kikita to the kitchen so we could have some cake. Tamaki came from around the corner, and I kept my conversation with Kiki going. Hunny bounced from the corner along with the other hosts.

"Ama-Chan! Are you running away? –He's getting teary-eyed- Please don't run away!" Mitsukuni cried. I got down from the seat putting the plates in the sink.

"I'm not running away Mitsukuni-kun. I'm just staying at Kikita's house for the time being."

"Why?" he asked nearly tackling me.

"Satoshi, Yasuchika, and Your friends are why. Besides, she has a spa, No I'm not telling you what spa, and then she's bringing me swimming, I'm not telling you that one either." I sighed.

Kyoya was about to open his mouth to speak when I held up my hand. "Kyoya that is not a challenge to find and stalk me. Also I don't care how big your army is. You hide behind a friggin' pen and pencil all day. Army that. Hikaru, Kaoru, I don't give a rats behind about your freakin' brotherly love act. To be honest it's sickening. I could've lived my whole life completely unaware of the fact that you act gay for each other, for a bunch of prissy girls in yellow cupcakes. Tamaki, you aren't the prince or king of anything. You can't even manage the back of your hand let alone a club. Like I said before, I aint Cinderelly and you aint prince charming. This fairy tale is more like snow white. I'm snow, you're the seven dwarves. Meet Shota, Stoic, Gay, Needy, Kinky, Intimidate-y, and Transvestite. No offense Haruhi, and no duh I found out she was a girl. If Yasuchika and Satoshi are present, I have the mind to murder both of you. I don't honestly care about how any of you feel at this point. Incest is disgusting and not acceptable. It's dirty, and next time you have a bet, or wager about who could get me first, think about it. I don't want, any of you. Bye Mitsukuni, Bye Takashi, Bye Haruhi." I finished. I turned and walked away to see that Mita was waiting by the door with my bags. Kikita and Haruhi were laughing the whole time. She was in tears holding her sides. To all those who think that I actually meant that… I don't. To be honest I think I have a crush on all of them. I just, don't need them to flaunt that truth infront of me. Thank GOD I'm such a great actress. Hopefully they believed it. It's the one of the reasons I'm staying at Kikita's. I turned and went to my bedroom; I grabbed my Cd's, my iPod and cell phone charger, and my C.O.D Black Ops, along with my play station 3. I waved bye again and hopped in the limo. Thursday through Sunday I'd be spending with Kikita, and trust me. It will be awesome.

Kyoya's P.O.V.:

Hunny suggested that after club activities that we go visit his home. Everyone was thinking of the same reason when they said yes: Amani Joy Haninozuka.

Our Morganite-eyed beauty. We were traveling by the dojo when Hikaru and Kaoru claimed they heard something. We stayed with Hunny and Mori as the twins went off. After a few moments, the twins met up with us again saying they literally bumped into a black haired girl with Emerald eyes verified as Kikita Shoijin. Her parents own 750,000 spas around the world.

We saw her in the kitchen with Kikita. They were eating cake and talking about stuff. Hunny added that her bags were packed as she stood to put the plate away. Her slouched body stood straight up, her chest bounced from her slouched back. Plunging straight down, my eyes dropped. I didn't hear a word of what she said. Except "Kyoya". I couldn't stop staring. When I finally was able to stop gaping, I looked to the side to see the Twins and Tamaki staring. Haruhi and Kikita were laughing. All I couldn't do was clear my throat and stand there; writing in the small black book.

Ashikaga's P.O.V.:

Damn it, she knows. She's known for the longest. I love her, I want her, I need her. Her skin is like a winter wonderland, the smooth texture. Those beautiful pink eyes, they're so unique I can't compare them to anything in the world. Her soft pink lips are to die for. When she was younger, everyone always thought I was jealous because she got all the attention, or because she got all the hugs. That wasn't true at all. I was jealous because I _couldn't_. Mitsukuni could, though. That's why I hated him, he got to hug, kiss, and give her attention and I was always shunned for doing so. She dances like an angel, as if she doesn't touch the floor. Her singing draws you in, and enchants you. You don't know if she's ever telling the truth because she's such a superb actress. I'm always tempted to touch; she's got me wrapped around her small fingers. I always need to be next to her, and I guess I went a little overboard when I made people avoid her, and kiss her. I just need her so much.

Tamaki's P.O.V.:

My darling daughter is trying to escape me. What did I do to deserve such cruel treatment? The moment I was about to hug he and tell her it's okay, she destroys my manliness. "Tamaki, you aren't the prince or king of anything. You can't even manage the back of your hand let alone a club. Like I said before, I aint Cinderelly and you aint prince charming. This fairy tale is more like snow white. I'm snow, you're the seven dwarves. Meet Shota, Stoic, Gay, Needy, Kinky, Intimidate-y, and Transvestite" She says. I think she meant I was needy. My daughter thinks I'm needy. Where's my emo-corner when I need it?

Kikita's P.O.V.:

Okay, Look. I'm not laughing because she dissed them, I'm laughing because she lied through her teeth. For everything she said about them, she means the opposite. You don't know how many girls she had to ask, that hated the host club and anyone associated with them, for ways to bad mouth them. I bet, if she could she'd pull stars out the sky for them. She only said it because she needed them off her back. To stop paying so much attention to her, stop treating her different from the usual girls. At first she thought it was because she was albino, then she noticed that it wasn't just that. They didn't feel sorry for her, and she noticed her heart started to beat faster around them. It's a shame though. She can't choose any of them, or she'd risk all of their lives. They could get charged with pedophilia, or they'd get shunned for incest. Poor, poor girl. I'll pray for her.

Haruhi's P.O.V.:

A small child, that's turning 13 in a couple of months, just dissed the whole host club, forgetting they were her Sempai's. But something about her tone, makes me think she didn't mean any of it. No one can be that blunt and mean every word of it. But, if she doesn't hate the host club…does that mean she loves them? I wonder….Well they might love her though. The way she moves, walks, talks, and dances they drool over every bit of it. With her around, the twins take their eyes off of me, and Kyoya stop trying to add more to my debt. Which is good on my part, but I guess I have to ask Kikita about her friend's little…secret.

Hikaru + Kaoru's P.O.V.:

Both: "Hikaru, Kaoru, I don't give a rats behind about your freakin' brotherly love act. To be honest it's sickening. I could've lived my whole life completely unaware of the fact that you act gay for each other, for a bunch of prissy girls in yellow cupcakes."

Hikaru: Does that mean, in order to get her to favor us…

Kaoru: We've got to stop our brotherly act?

Hikaru: If it IS an act…

Both: She's trying to change all of us…

Kaoru: Which must mean she knows that we all love her.

Hikaru: If she can pick it up, then it must be obvious.

Both: But why hasn't Haruhi mentioned anything?

Kaoru: She's usually blunt about everything.

Hikaru: Unless she hasn't even caught on.

Kaoru: That's always possible…

Mori's P.O.V.:

A.J.'s a heartbreaker. A tough one at that. She basically lured them all in, and shut them down. I didn't see that coming at all. I doubt Mitsukuni did. If she thinks she's getting away from them that way, she's got another thing coming. These hosts don't stop until they get what they want. Especially Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyoya.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Well, wasn't that beautiful? So Guys, THIS IS WHERE YOU NEED to tell me who you want her to be with, if not, i'll write names in a hate and close my eyes and choose. Matter o' fact, I'll make an adult choose. And you know how bad their judgement is. and if you ESPECIALLY try to make me do Hunny, or Mori I'm adding Nekozawa to the pile. o-o Her white & bright skin vs his hate for light. I WONDER HOW THAT WORKS...Or maybe even Haruhi, Knaw i cant em' gay. v.v WELL START TELLING BEFORE My Library Teacher who threatens to sit on children picks. I'M ALSO WRITING A STORY A few stories actually, Heres a sneakpeak

**Unwritten:**

_"You're right. I do hate Japan. It's a waste of the Earth's space. A Teeny little island, for the worlds Teeniest membranes." I said, looking away. The blonde man with the deep purple eyes, who I now hated, came to me gently touching my chin and tilting it up as if to kiss me._

_"Now, princess. What makes you hate Japan so much?" He asked me, trying to be princelike. I slap his hand away._

_ "Don't touch me, keep your distance, and Japan is too damn lovey-dovey. I love a place of gore, and hatred. One of the reasons America is so beautiful to me. Hell, even England and France, and Especially Germany are better than this puny island. Small copycats of China. Got lost at sea, and crashed here and decided to call it Japan. Pa-lese. The only good thing that came out of your many mistakes is Manga." I said._

**Live Your Life:**

_It was 3 am, and here I was sneaking into my house, AGAIN. I went to another party tonight, but I didn't intend on staying until 12 am. But I am wasted, and fucked up. I climb into my window and flip over and land on my bed. I let out a deep sigh and take off my shoes and turn on my lamp. Then my mom surprised me by sitting in my computer chair._

_"Where in the world have you been?" She said, it scared the shit outta me._

_"Damn! The fuck are you doing in my room?" I Yelled, I was caught off guard._

_"Anijae`! That is no way to talk to your mother. Now answer me young lady!" My mom scolded. I rolled my eyes and took off my jacket. I threw it on the bed and completely ignored her question. "I AM TALKING TO YOU!" she yells._

_" I was out." I reply with a straight face._

_"Out where?" she says arms folded._

_"Out, out. That out where I was. The out you didn't know I went to, That out." I say again taking off my clothes to reveal my red cami, and gray boxers, (the panties that are like spandex)_

_"You are not answering my question!" she scolds._

_"Maybe I don't want to answer your damn question. Now hop off my dick." I coldly say. I do have respect for my mother, but when you're fucked up you aint got control over what you say._

**The following is an InuYasha fanfic.:**

**IMPROBATUS:**

_"Hey, Nerdito. You've been staring at me all day. You got a issue?" She asks in that overly annoying voice. I looked up at her._  
_ "You know, you're a person of rare intelligence. It's rare that you show any. Now please move, you're blocking my view of the door. Something I'll blow you out of if you don't get the hell out of my face." I told her with a smile._

_"You think I'm stupid?" She asks loudly._

_"No, I don't think you're stupid. But what's my opinion, against a thousand others?" I asked her with my fake innocent eyes. Her eyes narrowed, and she bent down so that her face was in equal length._

_"Listen here you little we-"_

_"Yura, save your breath. You'll need it to blow up your date." I told her and she gaped at me before furiously turning away and stomping off. I put both my hands up, and with a wide smirk they high fived me. She started talking to her buddies, and they turned to look at me evilly. I gave my best fake smile and waved. When they looked at me like I was crazy, Sango and I began laughing and Kagome looked scared as heck. After my little fest the teacher came, and they stopped with their dirty looks. As usual I was ahead of the class, and Sango and Kagome were tied for second. When the class was over, I packed my books and headed the door with Kagome and Sango. I went to my locker to get ready for P.E. I grabbed my capri-sweats and a tanktop, and my nikes. Kagome and Sango had their sweats aswell, and on our way to the gym we were stopped by the pack. Or basically, a group of guys and girls including their boyfriends who were gathered and came to fight me._

_"Where do you think you're going?" Yura asked folding her arms on her chest._

_"I think I'm going to gym, you know the place in school where you work out and stuff?" I asked her with a smile._

_"Are you getting smart with me?" She asked._

_"Me? Smart With You? How would you know?" I asked her genuinly earning a laugh from Kagome and Sango, including some of the people on her side, including her boyfriend. "Listen, bitch. I'm trying to go to class, so if you'd get your trampy ass out of my way, we'll be best of friends." I told her. She looked at me up and down. I sighed, blowing her out of our way and walked into the gym room. I changed into my sweats, and hid them along with Kagome and Sango's clothes. We walked out and began stretching. We stretched three-way so no one would be left out. Then Yura, and Kikyo came over. We stood up, "What on earth did I do to deserve your presence? Whatever I did, I'm terribly sorry, now go away." I said, narrowing my eyes._

_"Kagura, It seems my…dearest friend Yura says that you were eying her boyfriend, then started… a fight with her. Is this true?" Kikyo asked, Kagome jumped in._

_ "You shouldn't listen to what your slutty friend says, we werent looking at her or Sa**Shamu**, or whatever his name*A/N: SHAMU THE WHALE. iLOVEYOUSHAMU* is," Kagome stated fiercly. Kikyo eyed her and nodded and they left_

**Ouran again:**

**Tempted 2 Touch:**

_I came home from school today. The minute I closed my front door, Lucifer came trailing from the steps and into my arms. I brought him into my bedroom and plopped down onto my large bed giving him thousands of kisses. I held him close to my chest kissing his head as I began jumping on the bed. My first time being in a dress, and it's AWFUL. Not to mention I had to wear heels. It's not that hard, church Sunday's gave me plenty of practice. Only difference was at church I wore 6-inches, and here I wear about 2-4? I drop him on the bed, earning a small giggle and jump off and go for my bag. I scurry through it and look for my cell phone. Dayum-a, I can't find it. I must've left it at school. I check my watch and its 4:35. I can ride my bike back, it's not that far. I took off the raggedy dress and the ridiculous heels and PANTIES, Ew how I despise them. I put on my black snoopy boxers and some black capris. I put on a white sports bra and I got a light black jacket to put on top. I put on my converses and shoved my iPod in my pocket and went outside. I went into the back, and got on my low-ride bike. I drove on the sidewalk all the way back to the school admiring the scenery as I drove. I moved my head along with the reggaeton as I cruised up. By the time I got back to the school it was 5:39. I had to hurry. I ran up the steps and through the building. I looked around and ran into my class. I looked around and saw my desk. I ran up to it and found my phone and my belly ring. I shoved my phone in my pocket and inserted the ring. It was a diamond ring, with a loop so I could easily take it out and put it in. I grinned as I now had jewelry hanging from my ears, pierced in my tongue, my nose, and my stomach. I decided to discover the school. I proudly turned up the music and couldn't hear a thing at this point. I walked around and turned corners. I read what was said to be the Third Music Room. I wondered if I could find a drumset in here._

_I pushed open the doors and there was a bright light. Then flower petals showered me, and I winced. 'Someone's trying a bit too hard to be romantic.' I thought to myself. I started whining in the air, and jerking my hip up and down as I moved closer into the room. At this moment in time I was now walking. I walked around with the sudden light contact I was dazed, so hazily walking around, I bumped into a ledge holding a vase. About to fall on my face, I hold the ledge steady flipping over it, landing on my foot. When I look up, I see a bunch of boys who need a tan. Seven of them in fact, with a few girls in front of them who also need tans. I look at my watch, and its 6:15. I get up, and dust off my capris and everyone's staring at me. Including this tall dude, who looks intimidating. I stare him down, **hard**. He scratches his head and turns away. 'I won a staring contest.' Then my phone rang. "Lean like a Chola, Way up High. Thick eyeliner in my eye. Cruise all day, drink all night. Have four kids, with three guys." My phone sang. I answered it, still staring at everyone. "Hola?"_

_ "Cariño, ¿dónde estás? Llamé a la casa y respondió la criada. Ella dijo que salió a dar un paseo en bicicleta. ¿Tienes problemas? ¿Cómo fue tu primer día de clases? Cumplir con cualquier chicos lindos? Hunny ¿estás ahí?"My mom asked._

_I blinked. "Mamá, fui a la escuela me dejó el teléfono y el anillo del vientre. Si lo hizo, dile que no toma mis llamadas. Mi primer día estaba bien, y no creo que me acaba de conocer una chicos lindos pocos aquí. Estoy aquí, y no pregunte su nombre, sin embargo, me causa incluso no sabe." and she started laughing like nothing happened._

_In case you're wondering what we said it went like: Mom: Sweetie, where are you? I called the house and the maid answered. She said you went out for a bike ride. Are you in trouble? How was your first day of school? Meet any cute guys? Hunny are you there?_

_Me: Mom, I went to school I left my phone and my belly ring. If she did, tell her dont take my calls. My first day was fine, and no I think I just met a few cute guys right here. I'm here, and dont ask their names yet, cause I dont even know._

**Peach Girl:**

_"What do I have to apologize for? Momo pushed me into the bunch of desks." She cried. I narrowed my eyes at her._

_"If she pushed you, you should be crying, and when You DO start the crocodile tears, I'm checking your bag for eyedrops, and I'll make sure it's real tears and not those shitty clamps you call tears." I remarked. Ignoring what I said, everyone rushed to her aid, including Toji. I rolled my eyes and stood next to Momo._

_"Is she alright?", "Sae can you stand?" they asked her, then looked at Momo._

_"I-I didn't do anything.." She started._

_"Lets hope she didn't break anything." Toji cut her off, looking Momo dead in the eye._

_"Oh give me a damn break. This white fiend is fuckin' peachy." I couldn't help but giggle to myself. I made a funny. I stopped the laughter, and looked at Momo. "No worries, I've got your back." I told her and she nodded. Toji helped Sae up, and she just went from her arm hurting, to not being able to walk, the hell? She limped with Toji to the nurse, and I walked with Momo. When we rounded the corner, Sae turned around and started wiggling her 'injured leg'. I stared at her, and Momo called after._

_"Hey Sae, wait up!" And she ran after them. Before I could stop her she grabs onto Sae and pulls her back. "You big faker, making a big show infront of Toji, to make me seem like the bad guy." Momo yelled at her. I walked up to Momo, and tried to hold her back._

_"What's with you your scaring me." Sae choked out in her fake voice._

_"You're never going to get it, Stay away from Toji." Momo scolds._

_"Momo, stop this." Toji implies._

**Tell me which you like, and I'll see if I can Upload it! (:**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Date of Birth: April 17, 1998. Kamakura, Japan

Birth Name: Amani Joy Haninozuka

Nickname: A.J.

Height: 5'6. (Yes. She's the tallest of the Haninozuka's.)

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Okay, I was listening to Sad Ass Stripper & Love Me or Hate Me & Boy Friend. The First two Are by Lady Sovereign, My Role model. The last one is by Big Time Rush. So, this chapter will be a mix of it. However if you do stuff like Wiz Khalifa and other rap things, then just so you know I had the feeling of 6'7, Black and Yellow, and some others. Time to get on with the story! By the way, I'm sorry for not updating): I feel so bad; I had a serious case of writers block. In addition, How about you guys go read Miyu's Revenge? Its a really cute story. (: I decided to wait until a new story is requested to make new stories. Otherwise, it's bad. And I REALLY REAALY REAALLLYY need you guys to tell me who you want her to be with. Majority rules, and sorry fro the last double-chapter incident. Uh I'm just rambling now. UmKay here we go! Matter fact, you're gonna see signs of all diff songs. My YouTube playlist (: All Bolded Phrases or Words are songs in the playlist.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Chapter 4: Sexual Tension**

When we got to Kikita's house, I felt a sudden rush of relaxation hit me. Her butler came in and told us the Jacuzzi was ready, so we changed in her closet, and turned on the small shower that was outside. We soaked our bodies in cold water, and got into the Jacuzzi. I felt the pulsating, and the bubbles. I sat down on the floor of the Jacuzzi, and water came up to my chin. I felt warm, and supervised. Then me and Kikita switched places, and I felt my stomach start to churn. So I closed my eyes and threw my head back, and visions of me and the host members flashed into my head. I gasped and huddled underwater. I opened my eyes and counted to 21 before coming back up. I looked at Kikita, and she ushered me to the pool. I dived in and more images of me with the twins, or me and Tamaki, or even Me and Kyoya. Then I felt arms wrap around me, and the face of Satoshi came in my mind. Then there was a moment, when I came up that I was arguing with Yasuchika before we leaned in and kissed each other. I couldn't believe it, these lewd acts were **Turnin Me On**, and it took me up and until now. Then I started to think about **S & M**. What the hell was I supposed to know about Sadism and Masochism? I cant hurt anyone, or anything. No matter how hard I try, but receiving pain, …God what am I turning into? Would Tamaki go for chains and whips…What the fuck. Amani Joy Haninozuka, you're turning into a perverted hermit. And what if I reversed the whole Mommy Daddy thing between Kyoya and Tamaki…They could both be daddy, and I could be the one and only daughter, who gets all the _attention_; UGH!

What if…I played princess with Hikaru and Kaoru? Who would be the prince, and who would be the villain, that locks me in his room and chains me to the wall to do whatever he wants with me, and the prince who saves me and I repay him with my gratitude. That's like putting a **Price Tag** on my love life. The love life I don't officially have at this moment. I could feel when I walked in that day, that Hunny and Mori hadn't told his friends about me, I could see it in their eyes, they mentally asked each other, **Who's That Chick? **So what between me and them, that created love, and why does it all of a sudden feel like **Gangsta Love**? You know the type of love, where the whole relationship is based on sex, and other stuff like that. I mean…people can love albino's for themselves right? These thoughts are interfering with the quality time I'm supposed to spend with Kikita. They keep messing with my head. I don't want a relationship, cause love hurts. Whether its right or wrong, but **What The Hell**? Guys like the Host Club Members don't go for kids.

I Mean, I can dream but…they don't love me. They never will and I'm completely okay with that. They're just **Boyz**, they can't bother me, or interfere with my duty as a Haninozuka. I came up, from my thinking to see Kikita's Little brother Shiro throwing **Paper Planes**. It reminds me of how I always wanted to be free like the wind.

Never being held down, going wherever you please. I feel like a man made object, that other people control. Like the robot from **Technologic**. I dragged myself out of the pool, and dried off. I put myself on the chair, slapped sunscreen and picked up a book. Dear Dumb Diary: And Never Underestimate Your Dumbness. I fell asleep in the middle of the book. I was on the floor, in the theetle position. I was crying too, screaming why. I got up and ran, as fast I could to the middle of nowhere. The middle of my frustrated fears. The host club Appeared, they were **Just Like a Pill**, instead of making me better, they made me ill. All other guys are different, I need help. The dream changed, and I was on the bed wearing nothing but a shirt.

The door opened and in the doorway was Kaoru and Hikaru. They looked at each other before coming towards me. I got up and ran, as fast as I could. To the middle of nowhere, the middle of my frustrated fears. Everywhere I turned was either Yasuchika, Satoshi, Kyoya, The Twins, Or Tamaki. There were steps, and a light then…total darkness. I love when its all too much, 5 AM turn the radio up. Party Crasher, Panty snatcher. Call me Up if You're a Gangster. Multiple Host Members appeared. Don't get fancy, just get dancy. We were all dancing…then the lights dimmed and all eyes were on me. Everyone said: Why so serious? Soon someone said **Raise Your Glass**, everyone did so, and together they said, "AMANI HANINOZUKA".

Then I Noticed, Since they cant have me, it's okay. More guys my age will come for me. Men fall like rain, It's **Raining Men**, and I woke up. When I looked around, I Saw Hunny and Mori, with Satoshi, Yasuchika, Tamaki, Kaoru, Kyoya, and Hikaru. I looked down and I was wearing that Monokini, with my towel wrapped around my waist. I sighed, threw my legs over, and slipped on my baggy sweats. Once on, I put on my flip-flops and put the towel on the chair. I walked over to them and scratched my head. I tapped one of them on the back, and they all turned to look at me. I was still scratching my head. "Hey, Kikita. Can I Get some sn-" I said before realizing I had poked Hikaru. My eyes widened and I turned to run. My face was red hot in embarrassment. I kicked off my flip-flops, shimmied out of the sweats and jumped into the pool. I looked around underwater and hid in a tight and cramped place. 'I am who I am, **we are who we are**, I am who I am, we are who we are.' I mentally whispered to myself.

I started mentally singing to myself. "I don't need boys, cause I got a **Lotta Money**.."

There was a clamping noise, and I felt a sharp pain. I turned to see my ankle was stuck in this whole thing. I started bleeding, and I screamed. I tried to swim up, but I was stuck and it hurt. I tried screaming louder, I saw the blood float to the top, and I screamed once more before blacking out. 'Dear God...I never thought that i'd die from Sexual Tension.'

Kyoya's P.O.V.:

Hunny decided we go after Amani. We went to Kikita's home, and found Amani asleep on the lounging chair. We spoke to Kikita, and then Amani came poking Hikaru in the back, thinking he was Kikita. "Hey, Kikita. Can I Get some sn-" she started before looking up, turning and running. She discarded her flip-flops and her pants before jumping in the pool. We ran after her, and couldn't see her. Mori scanned the pool and decided she must be at the very bottom. After awhile, of looking there was blood in one corner, and bubbles appearing. Our eyes widened, and Mori discarded his jacket, and his shoes before jumping in. He came up, without her saying he needed help because her ankle was bruised and caught in the heating vent. Hikaru, Kaoru, and I took off our shoes and jumped in, along with Hunny who was already trying to pull at the vent. When we swam down towards the bottom, we saw her bone, and the amount of blood she had lost. We immediately began pulling at the bars until she was free. Her body started floating to the top, facedown. I immediately jumped out of the pool while they pulled her body to the side and called for an ambulance. When they arrived, they took her straight to the hospital. We were right behind. I can't live if she dies.

All: None of us can.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

ATTENTION: I made this Chapter short on purpose. My purpose was the absolute deadly cliffhanger. I Know, I Know you hate me. But guess what. (: I already know what's happening next! I cant update the next chapter because, I only have a review that she should pick the twins. Even if she picks the twins she cant pick both, or else she'd feel cheated. I was ultimately sure that I would leave the host clubbers out of the chapter, but… I felt that they needed to be here and alternated the end so I could cliff hang. Sorry D;


	5. Chapter 5

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Chapter 5: Admitting My Fears**

I awoke to slow electronic beeping noises. I blinked a bit, before shifting my face to see my Mother and Father is the corner of the room crying. "Mommy…Daddy…I'm Okay…" I whispered.

They looked up at me, and my mother came running towards me.

My mom kissed my head, and my father held my hand. I hugged them both.

"The injury was my fault. I think it's about time I told you about…my predicament." I whispered, and they looked at me, with teary eyes.

"I stayed at Kikita's house, because I fell in love with Yasuchika, Satoshi, Kyoya Ootori, Tamaki Suoh, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. I had to get away, so I planned to stay a few days at Kikita. I was afraid that they'd find out, and think I was a creepy little brat. Then…I started feeling like I was going to throw up butterflies around them. And well, I didn't tell you…I accidently kissed them all. Well, Yasuchika and Satoshi forced themselves on me but I take full responsibility for it. I hurt myself, because they found me at Kikita's home. I jumped in the pool and tried to hide. I put myself in a corner, and my ankle had been stuck. I'm sorry." I whispered, and they looked at me.

I had my head down the whole time and hadn't noticed the Host clubbers, as well as Satoshi and Yasuchika and Kikita had heard me.

I kept staring at my hands. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. Forgive me." I whispered again. There was an awkward silence, and Kikita hugged me. I couldn't let anyone see my face. I was on the verge of tears.

I sighed and moved my leg, and although it hurt like a bitch, I rubbed my hand over it. I was missing a chunk of skin and my bone was chipped.

"I'm such an idiot. Thinking I could hide from such petty thoughts. I ended up hurting myself in the end. No matter. I've learned my lesson. I should really get this bandaged." I did plastering a smile on my face and looking up.

I looked down back at my ankle, while my mom rubbed my hand. I glanced at my father, and he didn't seem mad at all. Just surprised.  
"Amani Joy Haninozuka, what do you suppose your punishment is for causing all this worrying and troubling?" My father asked sternly.

"Sweetheart, she publicly embarrassed herself, and cannot walk. I think that's punishment enough."

"No, mother. It's not. I'll do the house cleaners work. I'll quit all my clubs, and I'll even put the band on hold. 5 Months. No allowance." I spoke.

"A.J. don't, you're being too hard on yourself." Kikita whispered.

"No, it's okay. It's also my punishment for doing the things I shouldn't have done. I'm sorry Mitsukuni. Sorry Takashi. Sorry Kyoya, Sorry Tamaki, Sorry Kaoru, Sorry Hikaru, Sorry Haruhi, Sorry Satoshi, Sorry Yasuchika, Sorry Mom, Sorry Dad. It really is my fault." I whispered.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked out of the group and up to the hospital bed. They each grabbed me into a kiss, and after they pulled back, they smiled softly. "That couldn't have possibly been you're fault." They said in unison. My mother's eyes were soft, but unapproving. Father didn't seem as mad as I'd thought. I hugged them pulling close.

"Thank you." I whispered, and they hesitated before hugging me both.

I smiled and they walked next to Kikita. I hugged my parents, and they smiled at me.

Kyoya was writing something as he approached the bed. He handed me the paper and it read, '**Free Hug and Kiss Coupon. One use only.**' I smiled at Kyoya and he grinned. I gave it back to him and extended my arms. He hugged me, and when he pulled back he kissed me, and I smiled at him.

He stood next to Kikita and the twins. Tamaki and Haruhi came up next, only Tamaki picked me up, and squeezed me. I giggled and he nuzzled me before kissing me too.

Haruhi helped me back into bed and she kissed me too. I hugged her tight and whispered a thank you.

She smiled and she and Tamaki went over with the others. Mori, Hunny, and Satoshi had come up next. Of course, they didn't kiss me or else they would've been beaten. They just hugged me, and Honey snuggled into the bed with me. Yasuchika stayed in the corner of the room.

"Amani, it seems your feelings for these men are mutual. They cared enough to show their love for you, infront of me, and that's saying something. I have decided not to punish you. For, the fact you're only a child, and were confused at the time, you almost killed yourself. That's punishment. Everyone let's go, we need to give her some rest." My father announced. I smiled at him, as they left.

"Thank you, daddy."

I woke up the next day to see my laptop. I smiled, fixed myself, and put the laptop on my lap. I clicked Garage band, and put together a small beat. I replayed as I sang along. "Who said I can't wear my Converse with my dress? Oh, baby, that's just me!  
And who said I can't be single I have to go out mingle BABY, that's not me No, no." I sang.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

It was a short chapter, because it's a filler. (: Hope you enjoy it ! Next chapter's coming like a bullet. I swear, (Hope)


	6. Chapter 6

Date of Birth: April 17, 1998. Kamakura, Japan

Birth Name: Amani Joy Haninozuka

Nickname: A.J.

Height: 5'6. (Yes. She's the tallest of the Haninozuka's.)

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

There are five types of Happiness.

Happy.

Excited

Soup

O.D. Soup

SOUP-DEE-DOUP

And, at this moment in time… I'M SOUP DEE FUCKIN' DOUP :D I'd like to thank all of my new reviewers for being as sexy as my last ones. Now I'll have to conduct a raffle. Cause, a few people said Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, Tamaki, and My fave: ALL OF THEM. :D But, we don't want an octo-mommy right? *All Flattered* I got constructive criticism. HEHEHEHE. Lmfao. Anyway, I'm about to give thanks to all my Reviewers. Even the Anonymous Ones. (: THANK YOU ALL…

Mikikitty

Purplelini

Jessica

Hell'sAngel'sQueen

Fearless-sparrow

Anonymous – 342

Anonymous – Yuu

Anonymous – 323

Bibbiesparks

Anonymous – angel

Starred

Anonymous – aperson

xXKonataStar32Xx

EbonyD'arkness

TrueRaverOfLoveLove

Cobi Price

So Please Keep The Reviews Coming. Once Again, I Love You All !

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Chapter 6: Rehabilitation Aint What It Used To Be**

I had been discharged from the hospital. But, I couldn't go to school until AFTER my third week of rehabilitation. Unfortunately, I personally thought all the physicians and Rehab Centers were crap and decided I could help myself. My mother thought it was a bad idea, so we made a bet. If I could go one week with Success, I could do it myself. "Where's that song...Where…It was…Dj Frosty Point at 'Em." I whispered to myself. I was on YouTube looking for this dance video. I could follow the steps, although it may hurt, and I could try walking again. I found it, I clicked on it, and I wobbled off my bed and stood up in front of the laptop.

"Oh, Oh, Oh." I sang along with the beat. The beat dropped, I got ready to start dancing. "Two steps to the right." It said. So I did what it said, only slowly. "Everybody clap your hands." I clapped along with the beat. "Lean to the front." And I did so, it hurt a lot, I wanted to fall but I didn't want. "Point at 'em." It said, and I did as told. "Two steps to the right." It said again, and I did it again only faster. "Everybody clap your hands." I clapped, faster this time. "Lean to the front.", and I did. "Get funky." My eyes widened, and I did it. It hurt, and I could feel the tears streaming down my face. "Two steps to the right." And I did. "Clap your hands." It called, still crying I did. "Lean to the front." I did, and bit by bit, the pain ceased. "Hands in the air." He called.

I checked my foot, and saw that it had started bleeding through the bandage again. I took a roll from out of the drawer next to my bed, and wrapped over the bandage. I clicked play, and went to do it again until it didn't hurt. I had started 9:30 in the morning, and it was almost time for school to let out, 3:00. I had been doing the same thing for 6 hours. I stopped to rest a few times, but besides that, I kept dancing. I had decided to do a different dance since my ankle wasn't bothering me anymore. I changed it to Dj Frost Dance (Fade on the Track).

The music started. "Two steps to the right." He repeated and I did so. "Get Ready," He said. I acted like I was putting makeup on. "Get your roll on," He called. I raised my arms above my head and rolled them in circles. "Run to the right." He said. It hurt a bit, I'll not lie, it hurt a lot but I didn't mind it I kept doing it. Mind you, it wasn't actual running. "Now bounce to the right." He said, I smiled and did the small shrug-bounce thing. "Run to the right." He said. I did the run thing again, before bouncing again. "Break it down," He called. I lifted my leg, slapped my knee, put my leg down and started grinding. It was a laugh moment because I did it completely wrong. "Break it down," He called again. "Two steps to the right." He repeated. "Get ready," he said.

"Get your roll on." He said.

"Run to the right."

"Bounce to the right."

"Run to the right."

"Bounce to the right."

"Break it down."  
I was soup-dee-doup when I did it.

I heard Hunny, Mori, and a few other people get home. I limped towards the door, opened the door, and walked towards the steps. I peered over the railing. Father, Mother, and the entire host club were in the room. I silently wobbled down the steps. I hid behind the couch and heard the conversation.

"You boys do realize Amani is only 12, she has a birthday in a few days. She's still a child, a mere adolescent, and you're men." Daddy told them.

"Yes, sir, I understand. But Amani is a special girl and –"

"I know she's special." He interrupted.

"Excuse me, Mr. Haninozuka, I understand that Amani is your child, but even you understand at some point in time she will make her own choices." Kyoya inputted. I mentally praised Kyoya.  
"Well, Mitsukuni, retrieve Amani please."

"Yes father," Hunny replied. I stood up, wobbling and poked my father on the head.

"No need." I said silently.

"Amani! What have I told you about eavesdropping?" My mother scolded.

"It's not eavesdropping if I was here first." I tried to defend.  
"Amani, I've taught you better than to put your input in grown people's conversations." My mother said.

"Mother, my input would be needed considering it's about me." I said. My mother shook her head, and I limped around the couch and sat on Mori's lap. There was an awkward silence and everyone stared at my foot, then back at me.

"Amani, walk around the couch again?" My father asked. I nodded, and got up. I walked in front of him, around the couch, stopped in front of Kyoya, walked around the couch, and then walked back to Mori.

"You can walk," My mother mumbled.

"I can limp." I corrected.

"A.J.! How'd you do it in a day?" Hunny asked.

"Well, if you stayed home, you could've held up a piece of cake and run around with it, and there would've been more success, but I decided to do a few dances." I mumbled. Hunny's eyes widened.

"Can I See 'em?" He asked happily. I nodded and happily demonstrated the dances.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

It was a short chapter, because it's a filler. (: Hope you enjoy it ! Next chapter's coming like a bullet. I swear, (Hope) [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]


	7. Author's Note!

**Hi! Sorry I've been gone so long. You all will be happy to hear that I AM continuing Hunny's Little Sister! I wouldn't just leave you guys hanging like that. ( : **

**UNFORTUNATELY, I'm closing this Fanfiction account, and will be distributing the stories among my other accounts. I just...don't like this one anymore xD I changed the name too many times. Lol. **

**Hunny's Little Sister will be continued on my account Nishaa Lovee, and also, I am REDOING the entire story! I must make her a little LESS Mary-Sue! So. . .She'll follow what other twelve year olds her age do. [ I.E: Curse, Dance, Bitch, Flirt, NOT HER HOMEWORK. ] So basically... She'll still be the sweet angel you all know and love. : D & Also, keep the reviews coming! I'm sorry I've been gone so long! I've already started on the redux. Almost done with the first chapter. Which brings me to something else; I will try to make chapters longer! Check Out My Other Stories! Laaaa : D **


End file.
